


A Wheel Within A Wheel

by paperflowers



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Gen, Magic, Yue - Freeform, Yukito - Freeform, moon magic, passing shonen-ai, reflections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperflowers/pseuds/paperflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Final Judgement has passed, and Touya gave his magic to Yue.  Yukito and Yue are still figuring out, but Yuki discovers they might not be as different as he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wheel Within A Wheel

Cherry blossoms bloomed vibrantly along the wide clean street. Softly they fluttered to the ground. The young male upon that street, who’s silver hair consistently fell into his bespectacled eyes, felt partial to Cherry Blossoms. Cherry Blossom happened to be the name of his best friend, and boyfriend’s, little sister: Sakura. Sakura was a very important girl to him. The most important reason to the silver haired youth, was she was like a little sister to him and was the kindest, sweetest girl he had ever met: and he had had many tenders of affection over the years from sweet girls. He was very proud and very happy to call her his friend.

_'Sap.'_

”Hmm?” Yukito hummed, shuffling his large bag of groceries stuffed with food in his arms, to a better position. It was not an uncommon sight to see the slim, slender youth humphing, or more accurately, walking gracefully, with an overfull paper bag filled with food. His hum had come with a pause in his step. Silence. Deciding he was not going to get a response, and not at all bothered by it, Yukito continued onwards to his home.

Well, it wasn’t really his home. He was still puzzled about many things in his odd life, things he had learned to live with and generally ignore. This one still bothered him though: since he had no grandparents, who was paying all his bills? For years he had believed he had a real claim upon the building which was warmly decorated, open and wooden. The blades of grass in the garden he cut himself, the flowers he tended and brought to bloom, the branches of the tree he had cut when it grew too large and over flowed onto the street. Inside the house he cleaned and polished and wiped away all layers of dust. He steamed the floor, washed the rugs, tidied the rubbish, did the washing, the ironing, the cooking...He washed the windows on the outside too. He always had money... Yukito shook his head. Clow Reed sounded like a strange and mysterious person to him and he should just stop thinking about it. It only made him confused.

There was a sigh, soft, gentle, elegant. ”Sorry,” Yukito apologised knowing his Other did not appreciate any mention of Clow Reed, (Yukito winced as he thought the name again).

”How is Sakura?” Yukito asked hoping to smooth over his blunder.

_'...Fine...'_ Came the cool voice only he could hear. Nodding with a smile knowing he’d get nothing more, and happy Sakura was OK, Yukito deposited the contents of his perfect brown bag on the kitchen countertop. His stomach rumbled. A hand pressed against his belly and a grin appeared on his face. He did love his food. There was not a time in the world, no situation bar a life or death one, where Yukito would pass food over. His capacity to fill his stomach fascinated even himself because there was just no end to the amount he could savour on his taste buds. There was an ironic snort. Yukito frowned before shrugging, deciding not to ask. If Mr Grumpy wanted to be mean, Yukito wasn’t going to humour him.

After successfully preparing yet another delicious meal, and demolishing it, Yukito set about getting his things ready for a study session. Normally he would go to the Kinimoto residence but to give a Sakura some space for a school project, To-ya was coming here. Yesterday Yuki had cleaned the house from top to bottom and cut the grass too. Sometimes being supernatural had its perks because he hadn’t felt the least bit tired until bed time, when he mysteriously felt rather sleepy. His romance with Sakura’s big brother was still in a fledgling stage and his Other had managed to dodge all conversations concerning the matter. Yukito wanted to make sure he was alright with it but unless Yue spoke back, he was going to remain unsure and hesitant. This wasn’t his life, after all. Yukito felt Yue shift uncomfortably.

”Yes?”

_'You made this life your own. What you did with it, I had no influence over,'_ Yue informed him making Yukito feel a little better about himself, but it didn’t change a thing. He wasn’t real. He had never been real. No family, no parents, no grandparents, no history. It was all fake.

_'You’re not the only one who isn’t real,_ '

Yukito stopped. The voice was bitter, sad, sorrowful but true. If Yukito wasn’t real, then who said Yue was? Neither of them had been born; they were made. Made by a bored magician who wanted to show off what he could do to his fellows. Was that how Yue felt? Was that why he felt so conflicted all of the time? Yuki wondered what it would be like, to love someone you were never sure loved you back. How did Yue feel, loving Clow, never knowing if he was truly what he wanted, or if he turned out to be something he hadn’t expected: wrong. Yuki felt Yue retreated completely and sighed. He shouldn’t have pushed.

He really should have considered Yue’s perspective more though. For quite a while now, he had been thinking only of his situation from the one point of view: his own. Well, he was part of Yue, an innocent, ignorant part, which was blind to magic, blind to hatred and unkindness and all manner of evils in the world. He hadn’t realised Nakaru was being unkind by glomping To-ya at every opportunity when he worked up the courage to inform him he knew he ... he wasn’t real. He hadn’t seen it was an effective delaying tactic because To-ya couldn’t say a thing with her around and between each attempt Yue had been growing weaker and weaker. After discovering what lay beneath was a mystical power and a personality he could barely comprehend, Yukito’s world had been reeling. Suddenly Yuki, the tired one, was full of energy once more, and To-ya was constantly yawning. He had never once stopped to consider Yue. Did he want to fade? Did he want to die? Was what he faced even death? How did he feel about this? Sakura was a little intimidated by Yue. She shouldn’t be. Yue was one big soft lump of feathers anyway. Another snort, a tone of denial. Yukito smiled to himself. He was also easy to annoy.

_'That is an incorrect assessment,'_

”I’ll show To-ya those clothes...” Yukito stopped at the equivalent of a glare followed by a blush. Yue cared deeply, more deeply for To-ya than he would ever admit. Yuki ignored the ‘do not’ and looked out the window in the hopes of seeing his best friend arriving. He longed to see the dark mop of hair bob over the wooden fence and come down the pathway to his door.

Apparently To-ya had told Yue they were rather similar, as had Sakura. Both of them had told Yue he was very kind yet the feathered Guardian refused to believe it. He _was_ kind. Yukito’s continued existence had proven that. Yue might like sleeping, dreaming of his life, a normal life full of happiness and joy and maybe that was the true reason Yukito was allowed to live, but he had also said that Yukito’s function was supposed to vanish with the Final Judgement. As a Guardian he was supposed to abandon Yuki’s personality and replace it with his own, keeping only the appearance of a human self. However both Sakura and To-ya had such strong attachments to him he hadn’t even contemplated killing Yukito. And, more than anything, he wanted his Mistress and Mistress’s brother to be happy. Yuki guessed Yue saw that as selfishness.

Maybe Yukito was Yue, but with all the hurt and the pain stripped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Arigato! I hope this pleased you. Feel free to comment! ^_^
> 
> Also, in case there was any confusion, the italics are Yue's dialogue.


End file.
